Crescendo
by Cissa The Bookworm
Summary: Wes Mitchell is the new kid at Kingston Prep and Travis Marks is the overeager kid that may or may not be the school's badboy and closeted sweetheart. What happens when romance sparks between Wes, a frightened teen, and Travis, and overconfident teen? Common Law high school AU.


"Wesley! Get your butt down here!" Michael Mitchell yelled up at his sixteen year old son as he stormed in the house. "You better not be talking to that bitch that calls herself your mother!"

"No, Father, I was getting ready for bed." Wes Mitchell bit back an anxious sigh as he stared at his father, awaiting an answer.

"You start at Kingston Prep tomorrow. Don't screw this up, you hear me? Screw this up and I refuse to pay for your education and you won't stay under my roof. You understand?"

Wes nodded, "I understand. Good night, Father."

Michael nodded roughly, "Good night, Son."

Wes shakily headed up the stairs and stumbled into his room to collapse onto his bed. "Why did you leave me here with him, Mom?" He mumbled into his pillow as he drifted off into the sweet release of sleep.

_W&T_

The next day dawned bright and early with Wes's alarm sharply piercing the stillness and jerking the sleeping boy awake and into instant awareness. "I hate mornings." He grumbled to himself as he dragged himself out of the cocoon of warmth his bed provided. Wes grumbled through his morning routines as he pulled on a too-preppy-for-his-liking outfit and a satchel that his father expected him to carry around.

Walking down the stairs, Wes paused at the bottom to gauge his father's mood. Hearing no angry muttering or clanging, only the gentle swish indicating that his father was reading the daily news, Wes continued on into the kitchen. With a softly spoken 'good morning,' Wes moved around the room, gathering up the ingredients to make a light breakfast. "Would you like for me to make you something, Father?"

Michael sighed, "No, thank you Wesley. I must be getting to work. Mrs. Cain will drive you to school today. I will probably be back late tonight but there should be enough food in the fridge for you to make yourself something to eat. Good day, Wesley."

"Good day, Father." Wes intoned as his father shuffled into the hallway, pausing only to plop a hat on his head and gather up his keys and briefcase before leaving the house. "Alone again…"

Wes moved over to the small radio by the stove and flicked it into life. It came to life with a roar of static before settling out to bellow out the soothing sounds of a jazz medley. Wes gently swayed to the beat of the song as he cooked his simple breakfast and as he ate, his fingers tapped along the tabletop as if playing an invisible piano.

Once his breakfast was finished, dishes watched, and radio silenced, Wes picked up his bag and left the house, after pausing to make sure that the door was properly locked. He went over to his neighbor's door and gently rapped against the aging wood.

An older lady, in her late fifties, opened the door and smiled in delight at Wes. "Good morning Wesley, just let me get my keys and we'll get on our way."

"Morning, Mrs. Cain." Wes smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Now let's get going, don't want you late for your first day at Kingston Prep. Ah, my boys went there. Fine school it is, you better be happy your daddy pulled you out of that dreadful place you were at before. Terrible place that is, mark my words, it would have rotted you to the core if you stayed to finish out high school there." Mrs. Cain rambled on as they pulled out into the light traffic.

"Oh, yes, I'm very happy that I am attending Kingston. I've heard so much about it." Wes faked a smile at his driver. In all reality, the only things he has heard about Kingston Prep was that it was where his father went to school and that while it was still a public school, the students were all terribly snotty. "I'm certainly glad that I get to pick up piano again in school."

"Humph, what you need to be doing is sports, not sitting around learning how to play, leave that to the ladies. Why your father lets you continue with your ridiculous dream is beyond me." Mrs. Cain grumbled as she pulled into the school's parking lot.

"Well thank you for the ride Mrs. Cain! I'll take the bus home; don't worry about picking me up. Have a good day!" Wes cheerily said as he slipped out of the car and into the throng of students heading inside the stone walls of the school. "Well, here I am: Kingston Prep." Wes muttered to himself as he took one last deep breath and plunged headfirst into the lion's pit.

_W&T_

Wes was blindsided by the size of the building. It was impossible to navigate the halls without using his map and he knew that by using it, he was making himself a target for any bullies that would be lurking around waiting for a new kid or a freshman to harass. Sighing, Wes took out the map and tried to find out where his first hour Junior English class was.

"Hey, you're new here aren't you?" a voice asked from behind him.

"Gah!" Wes jumped as the voice's hand slapped down on his shoulder. "Yes, why are you asking?"

"You just look lost. Thought I could help you find your way to class. So whaddya have?" The voice was a tall teen with bright, sparkling blue eyes, curly brown hair, and mocha skin. When Wes didn't immediately answer, the teen stole the schedule that Wes held in his left hand. "Oh, Junior English, that's what I have! Cool, I need a new partner anyways, my last one bailed on me for some loser AP freshman. You're not some loser AP freshman are you?" The boy looked seriously at Wes.

"NO! No, just a nerdy sophomore…" Wes answered uncertainly.

"Excellent! Much better than some loser freshman or junior, I need a smart partner. Mr. Craft's a sneaky one. And he takes delight in failing me, but with a smarty-pants like you, there's no way I could fail this semester!" The boy looked excitedly at Wes and gave him a toothy grin, before it melted off his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't properly introduce myself, I'm Travis Marks. So you have a name, right?"

Wes blinked stupidly at Travis's mood change before gathering himself and replying, "Wes Mitchell."

Travis threw his arm around Wes's shoulders and started to guide him through the sea of students, many of which were staring at the passing duo with dumbstruck expressions plastered on their faces. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Travis said grandly as he threw Wes another toothy smile.

Wes glanced around him as Travis pulled him through the crowd and noticing the other student's expressions, anxiously asked, "Why is everyone staring at us?"

"Aw, they're just jealous that I met you first." Travis answered flippantly.

"No, seriously Travis, why is everyone looking at us like we're some rare breed of bugs?"

Travis gave Wes a weird look, "First of all, what's with the expression? And secondly, forget them."

"I like that expression and no, I really can't when I'm getting started at like this."

"You can't let things go, can you?"

"No!" Wes exclaimed in mild frustration, "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I'm perfectly healthy, but thank you for your concern." Travis snarked as the two walked through a classroom doorway. "And here is the cage they call Junior English with Mr. Craft."

"And a good morning to you too, Mr. Marks." An older gentleman said from his desk at the right side of the classroom, right by the three curtained windows and the huge blackboard that looked like it had seen better days.

"Hello, sir, I'm Wesley Mitchell, I just transferred in from-"

"Why hello, Mr. Mitchell, are you by any chance related to Michael Mitchell?" Mr. Craft inquired.

"Uh, yes sir, he's my father." Wes stammered out.

"Good, good…your father was such a joy to have in class. He's still a big-shot lawyer, no?"

Wes nodded in confirmation, "He is, sir."

"Good, good…Well take a seat over there by Mr. Marks. There should be an extra book in the bookcase at the back of the classroom. I'm sure Mr. Marks, your new partner, should be able to catch you up fairly easily. Isn't that right Mr. Marks?" Mr. Craft sent a glare towards Travis as Wes weaved his way to the back of the room to pick up his textbook.

Wes watched in fascination as Travis politely answered Mr. Craft and as soon as the man turned around, started to make graphic and descriptive gestures behind the man's back. Wes rolled his eyes and settled himself down in the seat next to Travis as the rest of the class slowly filed into the room and ogled at him. Wes squirmed uneasily in his seat at his fellow classmates' attention, causing Travis to laugh.

"You're not in the spotlight very often are you?"

"No, not really."

"Relax; they'll get over themselves in a few minutes. Soon as old Crafty starts his lecture, they'll all be throwing him glares instead."

Wes sent a glance towards the oblivious Mr. Craft and wondered how with it he really was. Swallowing, Wes looked back at Travis before promptly looking away and trying to ignore the leer that the other boy was sending him. "Can you not?"

"Not what?" he asked innocently.

"Look at me like that."

"Like what exactly?" Travis continued on playing innocent.

"You know like what." Wes snapped, startling another laugh out of Travis and causing Wes to huff in irritation. "Stop being such a child."

"I will when you remove-" the bell cut off the rest of Travis's statement, a small mercy that Wes was glad he was afforded. Just as Travis was about to finish his statement, Mr. Craft started up his lecture and he turned away to take his own notes after sending a heavy glance in Wes's direction.

Wes cut a quick glance at Travis and looked away when he noticed the other boy was staring at him. Wes mentally berated himself, wondering how he had already got himself tangled up in some sort of drama before first hour had hardly even begun. But he knew that Travis was not about to let him slip away that easily. Having Travis around was definitely going to make this year interesting. And dangerous. Wes stole another glance at Travis. Yes, very dangerous indeed.

_W&T_

Mr. Craft was cut off midway through a lengthy explanation of how Romanticism was used within _The Rime of the Ancient Mariner_ when the end of the hour bell rang and his voice was lost within the clamor of students gathering their bags and scrambling out of their seats. Raising his voice, Mr. Craft struggled to make himself heard as he yelled out their homework assignment. "And don't forget to get with your partner to discuss possible project topics. Mitchell, you're with Marks!"

Wes burst out into the main hallway with Travis close on his heels, "So, you're officially my partner, Wessy!"

"Don't call me that."

"What?" Travis started to protest, cutting himself off as Wes sent him a glare, "So can I call you Blondie? Strawberry? Honey bear?"

"No, no, and why on earth would I let you call me that?" Wes asked, sending his companion a look.

"Don't give me that look, I bet you secretly love it."

Wes snorted, "Hardly. I love it almost as much as I love listening to lectures for hours on end."

"So…"

"Not very much."

"Aw, c'mon, just let me give you a nickname."

"My full name is Wesley, so Wes is already a nickname." Wes pointed out.

"Damn." Travis swore, "You got me there."

"So where exactly is the music wing?"

"Why?" Travis asked curiously.

"Piano is my next class." Wes explained.

"Just follow me, sunshine." Travis threw Wes a wide smile before bounding down the hall with Wes almost running after him to keep up. The trip to the music room twisted and winded through the entire school and led them past the entrance to the auditorium and through double doors to a class of three. "This is where I leave you, sunshine. I'll be back to pick you up and escort you to third hour."

"Travis, you don't have to do that, I'm sure one of the other students can direct me to my next class." Wes tried to push Travis off his trail, but he would not be deterred.

"Nah, it's fine, I'll be more than happy to go with you to your next class."

"You're just memorizing my schedule aren't you?" Wes said with a sigh.

"You can bet your ass that's what I'm doing." Travis said with a cheeky grin, "See you later sunshine!" He called before bounding off for his class.

_W&T_

_So this is a new story I'm starting. I don't know how it will go, so please bear with me! And please send any comments my way. I know this is a deader fandom, but I still love dabbling in it. _


End file.
